Something About Trees
by Pennussellshipper
Summary: After Penny Ling's favorite tree gets struck by lighning, the pets have a funeral for the tree. But it is crashed by a certan lizard and mongoose...


**Hey everyone! I just wanted to let you guys know that Jamar is Sunil's owner who is 7 and, yes, he can understand pets, too. See you later!**

Penny Ling was looking out the window, watching it rain outside. Even though Penny can be quite sensitive, she didn't even mind the thunder and lightning. No one did…...

Well, everyone except Sunil.

Sunil was_ terrified_ of thunder and lightning. He hid in the big red slide because of this.

While Penny was still looking out the window, the others tried to coax Sunil into getting out of the slide. All of a sudden, there was a giant flash of lightning. Sunil squealed and hid. Then, they heard someone scream **very **loudly. They ran over and noticed that is was none other than Penny Ling. Russell was the most concern.

"Penny Ling? What happened?" Russell asked in the gentlest way.

"Sp-sp- Sparkle Tree died!" she whimpered back.

Russell looked outside and saw a beautiful tree that was struck by lightning. It was soaking wet now!

Russell turned back to Penny Ling. "I'm so sorry." he said.

"Who's Sparkle Tree?" Vinnie asked.

"Sparkle was a bamboo tree that Tiffany **(Her owner)** was given when she adopted me from China. Mrs. Twombly planted the tree in the pet shop's garden. She would always pick fresh bamboo from there everyday." Penny replied.

"How about we plan a nice funeral for Sparkle?" Russell suggested. "We'll do whatever you want about it and it'll last until the day of the funeral which will be this Saturday. So, what do you want us to do first?"

"Umm…" Penny said. "I want two pets to go outside and get Sparkle so Minka and I can give her a bath."

"Vinnie, Sunil, you're up." Russell said to them.

Vinnie and Sunil went outside. When they got there, Sunil tripped and fell in a mud puddle. Vinnie helped him out. Then, they successfully got the tree, Vinnie slipped in a mud puddle. By the time they got back, Sunil, Vinnie and the tree were all muddy.

When the three of them got in, Russell was very shocked.

"Sunil! Vinnie!" he shouted. "Don't take another step!" Russell put down some newspapers for Vinnie and Sunil to walk on.

After Sunil and Vinnie's bath, **(which Russell made them do)**, Penny and Minka gave Sparkle a bath.

Finally, Friday night, Sunil slept over at Vinnie's house.

Saturday morning, at 8:45am, Jamar and Mary, **(Mary is Vinnie's owner)**, tried to wake their pets.

Jamar and Mary couldn't wake up Sunil and Vinnie so they told them to wake up at 9:30am and get ready and walk to Littlest Pet Shop and that the funeral starts at 9:45am. **(Vinnie and Sunil know how to get to Littlest Pet Shop. Don't worry.)** Mary and Jamar left for the funeral.

Well, it turned out Sunil and Vinnie overslept about 15 miutes.

"Sunil," Vinnie said, scared. "It's 9:45. The funeral just started.

"OHHHH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sunil screamed as he woke up.

Later, Sunil and Vinnie, for some reason, took a ketchup bath and then put on their suits.

Then, they went into the kitchen to get some breakfast.

"I'm gonna make my egg filled omlet!" Vinnie announced. He got a dozen eggs from the fridge and danced over to the bowl. Vinnie crashed into Sunil and the yolks went all over them.

"Vinnie," Sunil said. "These eggs are rotten." "Uh, okay!" Vinnie said getting up. "It doesn't need to be an omlet!" Sunil sprang up. "Let's make our famous Dairy Soup!" he said.

Sunil got the dairy products, **(Little did he know that all the ingredients were either expired or rotten.)**, and put them into a bowl. When he was walking with the bowl, Sunil tripped and he crashed into Vinnie, spilling the soup all over the two.

"Sunil, these were rotten, too." Vinnie said.

After all that, it was about 10:30am, the two of them went to LPS smelling horrible and barged right in the middle of the service. Penny was shocked and Mary and Jamar were embarresed.

"Vinnie! Sunil! Why do you guys smell bad?" Mary asked. "Both of you! Go inside!" Jamar yelled. Vinnie and Sunil went inside.

After the funeral, Penny Ling sat inside the red slide.

"I feel bad about crashing the funeral." Vinnie said to Sunil.

"I do too." Sunil replied. "Let's go apologize."

Vinnie and Sunil went inside the slide.

"Penny, we're really sorry." Vinnie said to Penny.

"Yes, we will make it up to you." Sunil said.

"Thanks, guys. I would hug you, but go take a bath first." Penny answered.

After Sunil and Vinnie's bath, Penny hugged them.

**And it done! Thank you all so much for reading! Please review!**

**Love you all 3**

**Pennussellshipper out**


End file.
